Love: Kyuubi Style
by KsNandS
Summary: Naruto wants Sakura so bad, so Kyuubi helps him out a little. But Kyuubi wants 'in' on what he's going to do to help Naruto. NaruxSakuxKyuu. This story is rated M for lemons, and languge and grammer usage. This is a ONE-SHOT story! please leave a review!


Hello Again. This is one of my other stories that I have recently come up with. I am doing a check on the Sequel to "The Wish Granter." So I am going to be busy after this. Enjoy. (Post time-skip 3 years later.)

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

Regular characters

_Thoughts, and skips_

Naruto was thinking deeply, he wanted to confess his love for Sakura but couldn't. She already fell in love with that bastard, he left her, and she still wants him. To make things worse He had to go get the freaking bastard to. But Naruto only wanted the best for her, and even if it costs his own love, and his life.

"_**Hey kit, you thinking about that Sakura girl again?" Kyuubi asked. **_

"_Ya, I've been thinking about her, again. But why would you want to know anyway. I thought you didn't have a warm heart." Naruto said._

"_**Hey kit, even you should know that even I have a heart." **__Kyuubi said._

"_Ya, a dead one." Naruto said. _

"_**Well, that maybe true, but at least I'm here for you. I think you should, you know, take this girl and show her what it means to be a man! By now any fox/host at your age would already have a mate by now."**__ He said. Naruto nodded and approved of Kyuubi's words._

"_Ya, but how am I supposed to take her and make her mine, and don't say sex, because I wont do it." Naruto said in an angry voice. "Who am I kidding, I want to make love with Sakura so much she would know that I'm a man now. I even masturbated over thinking about her. So much that it makes me want to do it again." _Naruto mentally stated trying to keep it to himself.But Kyuubi heard it and grinned.

"_**Well, so my little kit is getting turned on eh? Well just let old Kyuubi take care of things." **__The fox said in a perverted tone. _

"_What! No you're not hurting her! I won't let you make me take her! Ahhhg!" Naruto screeched. _Naruto was then kicked out of his own mind and sent to the Kyuubi's gate. Kyuubi now had control of Naruto, and The Kyuubified Naruto licked his lips hungrily.

"Oh, Sakura I'm coming for you." He said in a dark tone. Then Naruto ran off into the night air. The moon was sallow, and Sakura and Kishimaru were walking towards the Crescent moon alley. Sakura had spent the day with Naruto's little brother, and Kishimaru actually enjoyed spending time with her, but he liked spending time with them both and loved to see them both talk about what it would be like to be related, like girlfriend, and boyfriend.

"So, Sakura, do you have dreams about my big brother?" Kishimaru asked curiously. Sakura was surprised, so she gave Kishimaru a surprised look.

"Well, I think he's, umm, very handsome, Kishimaru." Sakura said.

"_**Ya, right Sakura. I've seen you dream about Naruto sleeping in bed with you naked. You dream it every night." **__Inner Sakura said In a perverted tone. _

"_No I don't. Well maybe just once I would like to see Naruto like that, but I love Sasuke, not Naruto. I mean he's just my friend, and we just don't mix. I know he's part of the Kyuubi and he's a sweet guy, but I don't like him that way, so shut up!"_ Sakura mentally yelled.

"_**You can't hide anything from me Sakura. I even saw you having a dream about Naruto and Kyuubi having sex with you. Face it Sakura, you love them both." **__Inner Sakura Said. _Sakura just ignored her, and went back to Kishimaru's question, which he was silently waiting like a normal 12 year old wouldn't.

"Well, I like Naruto, but I just don't like him that way." Sakura said. Kishimaru frowned a bit. Sakura saw it and she already had known that Kishimaru wanted Naruto and her to love each other. "Well, here we are. See you in the morning, okay?" Sakura said with a sigh, and a smile. Kishimaru smiled back and went into the house. Sakura then decided to go home and get some sleep, unaware of what would be there. Sakura walked along the dirt street, and looked up at the moon. She gasped at what she saw. She thought she saw a dark figure with blood red eyes. She rubbed her eyes, and saw that nothing was there. She looked at the moon and it gave her a very frightening feeling, that something was watching her. "That was odd, I could have sworn that I saw something watching me." She said in a shaky tone. Sakura walked and then arrived home. The moon gave the house a very eerie and uncomfortable feeling that something was inside it. But she shook it off and went inside, and then locked the door. She thought about what Kishimaru said tonight. "DO I really have these feelings for Naruto, and maybe the Kyuubi?" Sakura said. Inner Sakura was about to say something when they both heard rustling upstairs in Sakura's room. Sakura stood still, and had a pale face and she gulped. She shook it off and slowly walked up the stairs. She thought about what might greet her, and pulled out a kunai knife. She walked into her room, and saw that her bed was all wrinkled, and her pillows were messed up. Then she saw a note. She looked at it, and it was folded three times.

Sakura read it out loud.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU." She then got the feeling the something was behind her. She could hear the husky breathing on her neck. She slowly turned around and gasped. "Naruto!" She said before she was thrown on the bed. She looked at Naruto and saw that he had blood red eyes. He grinned evilly then hopped on the bed. He put his hand on her head, and soon she was inside, what seemed like a huge room.

"**Welcome, Sakura." **Said a very dark and evil voice. Sakura looked around and saw a cage. She gasped in terror as two, big blood red eyes, and teeth appeared out behind the cages bars. **"Oh, my look how delicious you look. I can barely contain my excitement." **The Thing said in a perverted voice.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Sakura demanded. The thing chuckled evilly.

"**You are in the gate of the one and only Kyuubi."** It said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"S-So you're the K-K-K-Kyuubi." Sakura said in a shaky voice. The thing just laughed.

"**YES,YES I am the Great Kyuubi that once tried to destroy this pathetic village 17 years ago. But then the Fourth Hokage Sealed me inside Naruto." **The fox said. Sakura swallowed hard.

"So I'm in N-N-Naruto's mind?" Sakura asked. The thing just nodded. "Then where is he at?" She looked at the Kyuubi and then felt hot breath and a warm body around her. She gasped as she was tied, like in the Tsukoyomi, up by what seemed like two huge muscular hands. She gasped and looked behind her. Her eyes widened to see Naruto, without clothes, holding her. "Naruto! What are you doing! Let go of me!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, Sakura but I can't let go of you. You and I will be stuck here if we don't follow his orders." Naruto said in a soft voice the calmed her down a bit. Naruto began to kiss her neck and suck on it. It made her moan. Sakura looked up and they were both in the Kyuubi's cage. She gasped, and looked around, but found no fox.

"Naruto where's the Kyuubi?" She said scared. Naruto stopped and looked around.

"He's somewhere around here." Naruto answered. Sakura struggled and Naruto let go of her. She looked at him, and he looked at her.

"**Hello, my little Kits' are we having fun yet?"** Said a voice. Sakura looked around and back at Naruto and her eyes widened. The Kyuubi had shrunk down to a size. He was still taller than Naruto and Sakura could see him clearly. "**For years I have been watching you Sakura. You are a very sexy female, and I must also add that you look positively delicious tonight. You see, Naruto has been having dreams about you every night and I watch him sleep at night with loneliness cooped up around him. So I have brought you here to fully recognize Naruto as one of your most trusted mates. So, do you like him now? I have been at work on him for quite a while. I have made the once, small boy, into a sexy male mate that has every thing a girl ever dreams of." **It said.

Sakura observed Naruto, and the beast was clearly right as she could see that Naruto had a very thick, and long penis, and a very muscular chest. He had Abs, pecks, and a six-pack. She even noticed that Naruto had a dog tag around his neck giving him a very sexy appearance.

"**Ahhh, yes I gave the little tag to Naruto for his 17th birthday, I call it the Fox tag, because it has a better ring to it than dog tag."** The Kyuubi said. Sakura blushed at Naruto, and tried to turn her head, but couldn't. "**Do you like it? I had to do a lot of work on this boy in order for you to love him. You see, ever since Naruto has had me sealed inside him, all of his Physical features start to grow more than most regular humans would. This is why Naruto has so much Stamina, and is always trying to acquire attention due to his loud, and very abnormal behavior. I must also conclude that he does not like to step down from when he is challenged, as you see we fox's are very protective over our properties, especially our mates."** The great beast said in what seemed like one mouthful. Sakura's eyes softened and she looked at Naruto.

The Kyuubi's tail was brushing itself against Naruto's face and body, giving him a very sexy look. Sakura blushed and then decided to see Naruto for herself, not because she thought he looked like a hunk, but because she had been interested about Naruto for quite sometime. She started to move towards them both, they just sat still as they looked upon the girl that was walking up to them. Naruto kept a straight face and didn't even move a muscle. Sakura was then right up to him and she looked at him, and he looked at her.

"Naruto. I think that . . . . . you look very, well . . . . . ummm . . . . . handsome, just being in your skin." Sakura said. Naruto didn't even blush at the comment, and Sakura was a bit surprised. "Naruto, are you okay? Usually you blush a bit when I say those things to you. Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Kyuubi didn't bring you here just so we could have a little chat, Sakura. There is a reason why I am like this." Naruto said in a soft voice. Sakura was curious and tilted her head aside to show it. "You see, Sakura, Kyuubi brought you in here so we could mate together, and be alone for awhile. Only you, me, and the Kyuubi." Naruto said. Sakura was shocked.

"M-Mate, with me?!" Sakura said in utter astonishment. Sakura was beginning to feel very scared, and started to shake a little. Naruto saw this and lifted one arm out and started to stroke her hair, softly. Sakura froze up at his touch, but then calmed down, because Naruto's hand was very warm and comfortable. The Kyuubi grinned at her and licked his lips, hungrily. " But why? Why me you two? There are girls even more beautiful than me out there, and you chose a selfish, ugly bitch, like me?" Sakura said with a shaky voice.

"Don't say that Sakura. I don't think you're selfish, or a bitch. I think that you're the most beautiful thing in the world. I would never do anything with another female, besides you are the only one for me anyway." Naruto said. But Sakura didn't believe any of it, and tears started to trickle softly from her emerald eyes. Naruto stroked her hair, and hugged her. Naruto even licked her tears away for her. She felt safe in his arms, and looked up at him. Naruto leaned down to her, and then their lips met. Sakura closed her eyes and let Naruto kiss her. Naruto's tongue licked the bottom of her lip for entry. She let him in and he started to taste her mouth. Naruto found out that is tasted like sweet strawberries, and Sakura found that Naruto tasted like ramen. Kyuubi smiled at them and it was actually a warm hearted one. Naruto and Sakura separated for a breath, but Naruto was not fazed, and Sakura panted a little. Naruto smiled at her, and she smiled at him. Sakura then looked at Kyuubi who was actually smiling to.

"So what is this mating thing about anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well I think it's because either Kyuubi's a total pervert and wants to help me mate with you, or it's because Kyuubi is a total pervert and wants you and I to get together." Naruto said, and earned a angry growl from the fox.

"**You're lucky I don't' have an appetite right now, or I would eat you whole." **The Kyuubi said angrily.

"You couldn't eat me. If you did then since I would die, then you would die, so there." Naruto answered back at him.

"**Touché kit, so I guess I'm cornered. Ah well, I guess it's not that bad since I'll be mating with you two."** The great fox said. Sakura was shocked, and was actually, for once, starting to like Naruto and Kyuubi oddly enough. "**After all, I need to do a small refresher after not being able to mate for over 1000 years. It's very frustrating so I might bite and nibble a little." **It said and started to walk, on all fours, toward Sakura. The Kyuubi then lifted up its paw and its claws came out. Sakura braced herself for impact, but when she opened her eyes she was not hurt, but on the cages floor was her clothes shredded to pieces. Naruto blushed and stepped away so he could look at Sakura.

"Just like I imagined. You're like a beautiful goddess." Naruto said, making Sakura turn ten shades of red at once. Naruto moved closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips, and then signaled Kyuubi to start. Kyuubi nodded and Sakura gasped into the kiss as the Kyuubi laid her on the cold floor. She shivered a little. Naruto and Kyuubi were now very hard and ready to get this over with.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am. Oh, and Naruto, Kyuubi?" Sakura said.

"Ya, Sakura?" Naruto said

"**Yes, Sakura?"** Kyuubi said in a dark tone.

"I love you both." She said. They both blushed. Kyuubi felt hungry and started to lick her small, soft, pink pussy, making her moan but Naruto interrupted him and made a tiger seal, then he fingered he pussy, making her moan.

"Birth Control. Can never be to safe." He said and gave Kyuubi the signal to continue with his job.

He stuck hi tongue into her. His tongue felt great, warm, and relaxing. Naruto didn't know where to start and just stood there. "Wow, Naruto Kyuubi's (gasp) really good. You're. . .(moan). . . not. . . (groan). . . going to. . . (gasp. . . lose to him, are you?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head and lowered his body to her.

"Never." He said and he put his cock into her throat and started to throat fuck her. Sakura moaned and Naruto had his eyes closed and started to pump in and out of her. Kyuubi stuck his long tongue inside of her and she groaned. Kyuubi started to fuck her pussy with his tongue. Sakura was in heaven, and so was Naruto. Sakura started to move her tongue around Naruto's 2 inch thick, 14 inch long cock. Naruto moaned, and it was making Kyuubi harder by the minute. Sakura and Naruto both felt something ignite inside themselves. Kyuubi started to smell Sakura's cum, and started to fuck her pussy with his tongue harder and faster. Sakura was now gasping and panting. Naruto even started to go faster, and they both later cummed. Naruto cumming into Sakura's mouth, and Sakura cumming into Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi did not swallow the cum and when Naruto exited himself from her mouth, Kyuubi started to make-out with her. Naruto got the idea, and went down to her pussy and started to lick the rest of the cum that Kyuubi left for him. Sakura moaned and licked the fox's fangs, Kyuubi licked her entire mouth and filled her mouth with his cum.

Sakura started to scratch Kyuubi's ears making him growl into the kiss. She also rubbed his whiskers making him shudder. Naruto was licking her like crazy, and she later cummed into is mouth. He swallowed it greedily, and waited. So he put his tongue inside he pussy and licked the rest for pleasure. Even though Sakura was coughing a bit because Naruto's cum was strong, Naruto loved the way Sakura tasted. After Kyuubi was done with her he looked at her. She smiled at him, and he gave her a toothy grin. Sakura started to stroke Kyuubi. Kyuubi moaned darkly and deeply for her. The he went to her head and put his long 16 inch, 4 inch thick cock into her, since he was a fox. Sakura loved how thick they both were and moaned. She knew Naruto wanted some fun to and took Kyuubi out of her mouth so she could speak.

"Naruto, take me and make me yours first. You deserve every bit of what o can offer you." She said. Naruto nodded and thrust into her. Sakura took in Kyuubi, and he bent down and started to lick her breasts. Sakura was in total heaven, and never wanted it to stop. Naruto was enjoying himself, when he stopped. Sakura's eyes shot open, and nodded. Kyuubi knew what happened and kept licking her. Naruto then withdrew and slowly fed her his cock, only about 4 inches went in. Then he went back out and thrusted back in, breaking her barrier. Sakura screamed in pain, and tears came out of her eyes. Naruto started to rub her ass. It made her calm down and Naruto continued. Naruto then felt the same feeling come on when Sakura was giving him head. Naruto then thrusted all 14 inches into her, and cummed into her pussy. Sakura felt the warm, gooey liquid and they both moaned. Kyuubi's eyes shot wide open as he cummed into her also. He groaned deeply and darkly. Sakura swallowed the beasts' nectar and found it to be very salty and very bitter, just like Naruto's. But she took it and started to suck hard on Kyuubi's cock, making it moan in pleasure and ecstasy. Kyuubi and Naruto then switched and they both did the same thing. Sakura gasped as Kyuubi's huge cock went into her. He started slow like Naruto and fed her slowly. Then he started to fuck her harder and faster just as Naruto did for her. Sakura gasped and moaned, and Naruto kissed her on the lips for 5 minutes, before sticking his dick into her mouth and then put it all the way in her.

After 5 minutes more Kyuubi cummed into her and this time it was so much that his cum actually backfired and soaked the floor, literally, around them. Naruto had also cummed into Sakura and lip locked her. He started to taste his own cum, but let Sakura take it all, as a gift from him to her. They both stopped and let Sakura rest for a bit. While she rested they both masturbated. Naruto using his right hand and Kyuubi used one of his nine tails to do so. They both then pointed their dicks at Sakura and spread juices all over her body and basted her like a turkey, but in cum. Naruto and Kyuubi's cum had almost every inch of the cage soaked in cum. Sakura just laid there panting. Naruto and Kyuubi then licked her body clean, and she moaned and gasped.

Soon they were finished and both teens were exhausted and they both cuddled into each others arms. Kyuubi grew to his regular size and wrapped his tails around them to keep them warm. But before that Naruto had shot a squirt on cum and it shot Sakura and him, it went two ways, in the face. Sakura opened her one eye and crossed her arms and looked at Naruto. Naruto and Kyuubi laughed, making Sakura laugh as well. Naruto licked His cum off of Sakura, and Sakura licked Naruto's cum off of his face and they both kissed and shared Naruto's nectar, and both fell asleep in each others arms but then Naruto woke up and then licked a spot on her neck and sunk his fangs into her softly. Sakura didn't wake up, but Kyuubi did and looked at Naruto.

"**Marking her as your mate, are you kit?" **He asked. He waited for Naruto to finish and After Naruto had marked her he licked the blood off and kissed it.

"Yep, I sure did." He said and looked at Kyuubi, and smiled.

"**Now that was fun. We should do it again sometime, eh?"** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded his head and they all went to sleep.

In the morning 

Sakura woke up and found herself in her bed with the covers over her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"That was some dream last nig-" Sakura couldn't finish what she said because she found a strong arm wrapped around her. Sakura looked at the figure, and saw that it was Naruto, and she was laying on his chest. He still had every thing including the '_fox tag_' Kyuubi had given him. She looked at it and it said 'Handsome Demon Fox' on it. She turned it around and it had the picture of the Kyuubi on it. She smiled and her rustling woke Naruto up. She looked at him and he looked at her and they both smiled. "Wow, now hat was some night, huh, Naruto?" She asked.

"Yep, sure was Sakura." Naruto said and sat up and looked at her neck. The mark was still there and it looked like three small claw marks that were separated by a three-star shuriekan. Sakura looked and saw the mark, and gasped a little. "Now you and I will e together forever Sakura, and you won't regret it. I promise you." He said. Sakura nodded and laid back down on Naruto's chest. Sakura then found out that they were both naked in bed, but it actually felt good, and she didn't protest. After about 5 minutes the doorbell rang and Naruto got up and went to get it, but put on some boxers first. Naruto opened the door and found that Kishimaru was there. "Hey, squirt what's up?" Naruto said. Kishimaru looked at Naruto's figure.

"I think I should call you muscles now that I see you like this." Kishimaru said. Naruto blushed a bit and Sakura came down.

"Morning Kishimaru. How are you doing?" Sakura said. Kishimaru's eyes lit up and sparkled.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DO LOVE NARUTO! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!." Kishimaru shouted jumping up and down. Sakura smiled and Naruto smiled also.

"Well, it looks like you were right, I do love Naruto." She said and kissed Naruto on the lips. The kiss was long enough for Kishimaru to see and he smiled.

"**Hey, kit, I know what they did last night with my brother." **Sheichibi said. Kishimaru was now listening. "**They both and my brother mated last night. Hee hee hee, now that's something they should be proud of." **Kishimaru grinned and looked at Naruto and Sakura who were a little confused.

"I know what you did last night!" Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura's eyes shot open.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time, and they both blushed madly.

"You two made love with the Kyuubi last night. I know you can't deny it. So it is futile to say anything. Face it, I know everything when it comes to these things." Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura were mystified and looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay, you got us squirt." Naruto said sighing. "But well we couldn't help it. I mean we're teenagers. We have these kinds of things." Naruto said.

"I know, and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. I also know that whatever happened in your mind actually occurred in the real world. So what ever you did happened in the world. But you guys actually vanished and were sent to Naruto's mind, and when you were done you arrived back here with everything done and over with." Kishimaru said smiling. Naruto and Sakura smiled they let Kishimaru in. "I'm sorry, but you must invite a jinjurikki in before he come in." Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura were surprised.

"Okay." Naruto said and he cleared his throat. "I am happy to have the 7 tails Sheichibi grace our home with your up-most honor's and glory." He said and they both bowed and moved out of the way. Kishimaru nodded and went in. Then Naruto and Sakura got dressed and they went out to get some training done, and had a few missions from Tsunade. Night eventually came around and Naruto and Sakura dropped Kishimaru off and they went to Naruto's house and went to bed, naked, but didn't do anything but talk that night.

"I must say Kishimaru sure catches on quickly." Sakura said as she laid on Naruto's Muscular chest.

"I know, I can't believe that he figured out that we mated with the Kyuubi. Well he's always been sharp." Naruto said. He looked at Sakura and he kissed her.

"Well good night, my Devilishly Handsome Fox's." Sakura said. Naruto was confused.

"**Good night, my kitsune clan couple**." The fox said. Naruto and Sakura both heard it and looked at each other and smiled.

"Good night Kyuubi." They both said.

"Good night, sexy. See you in the morning." Naruto said and they both drifted off to sleep.

_**Well how was it. It took me a while but I actually got it done in 2 days because I stayed up till' 1:07 doing this. Well thank you for reading. See you later! XD.**_


End file.
